


Skinny Minnie

by KlingyKlaus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating Disorders, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Klaus Hargreeves, We Die Like Ben, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlingyKlaus/pseuds/KlingyKlaus
Summary: Klaus so badly wants to be in control. To bestrong.





	Skinny Minnie

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, this is about an eating disorder. This is a vent fic, but I figured I'd post it. Enjoy, I guess.

It started off small, innocuous. Klaus hadn’t made a conscious decision, but it happened.

Diego left for a conference, Ben was on a press tour, and Klaus? Klaus was alone. Alone in the way that one was in a house full of people who didn’t care for them. 

Diego had given Klaus tasks to do over the week; clean the bathroom, sort the mail, and keep tidied up after himself. Easy tasks, if a bit time consuming. He had them completed within two days of the tasks being set.

During those two days, he may have had an excuse for the meals he missed. Maybe even through that entire week. But two years after the fact, he was skin and bones without anyone the wiser. He had always been slim, that wasn’t the reason for it. It was control. He chose when he ate, and if that was almost never, that was his choice.

The vicious pangs of hunger he’d felt in those early days were a triumph. He felt them, and he rode them out. Strong, where others called him weak. He fought the urge to eat even the smallest amount, and he won. For the first time in his life, he was stronger than something, and the feeling was heady. 

Once he’d gotten over the pangs, he ate occasionally. Just enough to keep his body going. But he was dropping weight fast. The body can only hold onto fat reserves for so long. It was fine, though. In the sight of his dull, bloodshot eyes, he was beautiful. A creature stronger than it’s baser instincts. He didn’t  _ need _ three square meals a day. He got by on one every few days. And he was thriving. Sure, he couldn’t move as much or as fast. He was easily tired, yeah. Often passed out soon after, and sometimes in the middle of, sex. But the screaming in his head was quieter. He had accomplished something, and even if there was no one to be proud of him, he would be proud of himself. 

It was okay that Diego and Ben had stopped investing time in him outside of sex. It was alright that they assumed he was using again. He knew the truth, knew his  _ strength,  _ and no one was going to take that away from him ever again.

Klaus Hargreeves, Number Four, Reginald’s biggest disappointment, would never be weak again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my little writer head explode, but in a good way.  
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr, KlingyKlaus.


End file.
